deadboyspoemfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the influencing of events by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation, can also be neutral. Magic is both a genetic heredity and a studied technique that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. Applications Spells Spells are a series of words that when recited, produces a magical effect. Spells are the most commonly applied feat as one can achieve virtually any effect from conjuring an object/person and unlocking doors to protecting landscapes. While witches can naturally cast spells anytime they wish, other practitioners are forced to rely upon other external sources such as the aid of another witch, summoning spirits such as demons, or having possession of an object that absorbs magical energy. Potions and elixirs Potions, or elixirs are supernatural liquids that consist of various ingredients that when consumed have magical properties. Powers A number of supernatural abilities are bestowed to the user through the manipulation of magic, though these abilities are only shown amongst those that are inherently magical. These powers include: *Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. *Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing *Telekineses: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. Sources of Power Innate Magic The magical power that lies within a certain individual. Innate magic is acquired in two ways. *Birth/Natural inheritance *Transference Variations Individual Magic Individual Magic is the innate magic performed by one single Witch, This is also called "Solo Magic". Circle Magic Circle Magic is the collective magic performed by a coven of Witches. Typically when one uses Circle Magic, the coven in question is bound and the magic of the members is linked. When in the presence of one or more circle member, they can access their collective power to enhance their effects. Dark Magic Dark Magic is the malevolent power accessed only those with a bloodline descending from dark power. Dark Magic is solely an inherent power and contrary to popular belief, cannot be practiced by anyone. Activated one's dark powers involves tapping into emotions such as anger, rage, and hatred until one gain control over their abilities, though even with control Dark Magic is known to corrupt the user. Practices Witchcraft The innate ability possessed by supernatural humans known as Witches. Voodoo Unlike witchcraft, Voodoo is not an inherent ability but a religious system practiced by various mortals. Voodoo involves ritualistic ceremonies that have magical effects. Paraphernalia *Candles: Materials used to amplify a witch's spells. *Crystals: Materials used to amplify a witch's power's. *Herbs and Roots: Common materials used as ingredients for concocting witches potions. *Book of Shadows: Help the witch keep track of rituals and spells.